fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Yamichikawa/The forest's Story
Novela por: Yami, Kuku & Max! Capítulo 1 ~Narra Yami Me levanté en la mañana un día normal y corriente... Lo recuerdo detalladamente. Yuuhi se había levantado y estaba trabajando en su restaurante. A los 18, al terminar la escuela me casé con Yuuhi. Tenemos dos hijos, gemelos idénticos la niña se llama Yukie y el niño Yuuto. Me duché y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y preparé el desayuno de los niños. Ellos se levantaron y desayunaron. Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde. thumb|left|348pxYo leía un libro. En la noche, los niños peleaban por un juguete. ¡-Mio! – Grito Yukie -¡Mio! Noo – Grito Yuuto -Niños, no peleen – Dije acercándome a ellos, acaricié sus cabezas. De repente ví una silueta a lo lejos de un hombre con traje de negro y brazos largos. No le hice caso. -Ten Yukie, este es para tí – Le di otro juguete De repente ví al mismo hombre mirar por la extensa ventana de la casa. Agarre a los gemelos de las manos y di pasos atrás. -¿Qu-Quién eres? – Dije con voz temblorosa No me respondió, volteó y no tenia cara. -Mami me asusta.. – Dijo Yuuto Corrí con los gemelos hasta la sala, no tenia escapatoria. Era un aspecto horrible, con brazos largos aterradores. Defundí mi katana. -Fuera de aquí! – Dije con rabia – Niños! A su habitación Ellos me obedecieron, Batallé con aquel misterioso hombre sin cara, con solo una distraccion me dio con sus brazos largos en mi estomago, muy fuerte. Escupi sangre y choque contra la pared, Se dirigió a la habitación de los niños y intento coger a Yukie, yo lo golpeé pero al parecer no le dolia, era muy grande, Las lagrímas corrian por mi frío rostro. Agarró a Yuuto y yo lo agarraba para que no se lo llevara. -Mamaaaaa – Gritaba Luchaba con mi mayor fuerza, pero no podia, me golpeó de nuevo en la cara y caí fuertemente en el suelo. Agarró a ambos y desapareció en la oscuridad con ellos llorando. Empecé a llorar como loca, Desconsoladamente. ¡Se llevo a mis bebes! Juré aquel día que encontraría a aquel hombre y me vengaría. Me siento como la hija de la venganza… Mi respiración era forzosa, y mis lágrimas no paraban de salir. Escuche el ruido de las llaves, era Yuuhi. -¡Estoy en casa! – Dijo -¡Yuuhi! – Lo abracé – ¡Se los llevo! Se los llevo… ¡a los niños! -¡¿Quién?! – Gritó desesperado -Un hombre sin cara - Lloré Ambos lloramos, estaba realmente mal… -Narra Claudia: Mientrastanto en un bosque cercano... -te odio te odio te odio te odio te odio -Dije sin parar -¿Sabes que puedo bajar el volumen?-En seguida me respondió Koko -No quiero pelear contra Slenderman, me da mucho miedo -Dije -Pero si nisiquiera tiene cara... -Me replicó -Sin comentarios....-Dije Cuando entonces pisé una rama y me asustó tanto que me agarré a la rama thumb|la he cagadomás alta y me dí cuenta de que no fuí yo. -Koko...-Dije -¿Qué?-Me respondió -La he cagado.. - Dije En la casa de Denshi y Dansha -Denshi esta viendo la television Reportera:En los ultimos casos de desapariciones y asesinatos segun los familiares de las vicitmas vieron a un hombre misterioso sin cara, segun el programa investigo esta persona misteriosa se llama Slenderman , una leyenda urbana famosa hasta que tiene su videojuego Densha(revisando sus mensajes): Me han recomendado un juego llamado "SLENDERMAN" lo voya jugar Denshi(preocupado): No juegues eso no has visto las ultimas noticias Densha(relajada): todas esas son leyendas y mentiras no me pasara nada Denshi:Bueno, conste que yo adverti me voy a mi cuarto Densha:Adios -Denshi se va a su cuarto a ver de nuevo las noticias pero al poco tiempo escucho unos cortociquitos de abajo y despues unas pisadas fuertes que no eran de densha y luego escucho sus gritos pero no pudo hacer nada , se puso temeroso y cuando las pisadas terminaron bajo y no estaba densha , ve la puerta abierta pero no hay nada , revisa la casa pero tampoc hay nada y cuando llega a la computadora de densha ve que densha habiar perdido el juego y que selnderman la habia visto segun el juego y grito llorando: Denshi(LLORANDO): Denshaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no debi dejarla sola y agarro les llamo a sus padres diciendole que densha se habia ido con sus amigo s para que no se preocupen y agarro un mochila y empezo a buscarla thumb|338px Volviendo a donde Clau: Clau:Slendy bueno, no me mates TTwTT Slenderman:@#!#?@#@#!#!?!?@?@!@# Clau: etto.. I only speak englsih and spanish Slenderman:@#!#?@#@#!#!?!?@?@!@# Clau: TTwTTme va a matar Slenderman la suelta sin qurer al sorprenderse de algo,Claudia ve un oso de peluche lo agarra y se va corriendo. Clau: Creo que ahbia qeu conseguir 10 de estos en el juego, la cosa es donde devo buscar. Categoría:Entradas